I'll Always Be Here
by KRicci93
Summary: TK is becoming increasingly depressed, his feelings for Kari have grown from friendship, to love, and now, to lusting over her. What happens when Kari goes to TK's house to cheer him up, and his mother has to leave? Rated M for *LEMON* and Language. R
1. I

_**Chapter 1**_

**This is a short story I'm putting up during my break from my crossover story. If you want to find that, search for "New Friends and a New Threat" in the Dragon Ball Z and Digimon Crossover section, which is a story focused on Takari, and a few other friendships. This one is strictly Digimon. It's rated M for a reason. Enjoy.**

**Lemon not in this chapter, but later.**

* * *

It's been two years since the end of MaloMyotismon. Peace has been the only thing present on Planet Earth. The DigiDestined could now go to the Digital World just to hang out and have fun. TK and Kari were now in 9th grade, going on 10th with Matt and Tai graduated, lucky dogs. Because of these times of peace, TK has discovered something about himself, he had strong feelings for someone, Kari. But at the same time, TK was becoming increasingly depressed. His mother had just been laid of from her job, he didn't feel like himself anymore, and he hardly was able to spend time with Matt because of his bands mainstream success. On top of that, his feelings toward Kari were more than just love, he felt lust, he had sexual feelings for Kari as well. He was sitting in his room, and was definitly not acting like himself. He had rejected three phone calls from Kari, and one from Matt, and had not eaten dinner that evening.

_Damn it_ He thought, _How can this be happening, I love Kari, but I want her sexually too. Is that how love is supposed to feel? Son of a bitch I don't know. I feel like I was just at a funeral. Maybe this whole situation is having more of an affect on me than I thought._

**Flashback:**

_TK had just gotten home from school, his mother was in the living room. "Hey Mom." Said TK. "What'cha doing home so early?"_

_His mother sniffled, she was crying._

_"Mom, what's wrong?"_

_His mother took a tissue form the box on the coffee table and blew her nose. "I was just laid off, TK."_

_"What? Oh no." Said TK, "I'm so sorry mom." TK sat down next to his mother on the couch and hugged her._

**Flashback End:**

TK was so deep in thought, that he didn't hear his mother calling him. He was still deep in thought. Finally, a slam on the door snapped him out of it.

"TK!" Yelled his mother Nancy.

TK almost fell off of his bed. He got up and ran to the door. "I'm sorry mom, I really am, I didn't hear you." He opened the door and ducked his head down. "I'm really sorry mom."

"TK, what's gotten into you?" Asked his concerned mother.

"I don't know, everything is so strange lately, Matt's out on tour with his band, and you're out of a job."

"TK honey," Said Nancy, "You don't have to worry about me, i'll be fine. I have an interview tomorrow, and I'm sure Matt's just fine."

TK sighed. "I know, I just..." TK stopped, he almost slipped, he was thinking about Kari. "I'm in..." TK stopped.

"Hmmm?" Nancy looked puzzled, "Son, is there something you have to tell me?"

"No, I'm just worried." Said TK.

"Well, cheer up, Kari's on the phone, she's worried about you." She handed the phone to TK.

"Thanks." Said TK. He then brought the phone to his ear and shut his door. "Kari?"

"TK!" Said Kari. "What's up, you haven't answered me all evening."

"I've just been thinking Kari." Said TK. "Everything has been so weird to me."

"I know TK, but you need to cheer up some." Kari was trying her hardest to comfort him. "TK, lets talk about something else."

"Okay," Said TK, "What about?"

"Well," Said Kari, "Well, we could always talk about us." Kari was talking in a seductive voice, but didn't realize what she had said., or how she said it either.

TK thought for a moment. "Us? What do you mean?"

Kari felt embaressed. "What? I didn't say anything." _Oh... darn it Kari, shush!_ She thought.

"Kari, I'm not ready for anything right now." TK sighed. He knew Kari liked him, but he didn't realize how much, and he had not realized what he had just said.

"TK." Said Kari with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to make you feel better."

"I appreciate that Kari, thanks." TK sighed again.

Kari was silent for a moment. She went through her thoughts for a moment. She knew she had to say something, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I've got to go TK, I just want you to know that I really do love you, if you're not ready yet, I understand. I'll be patient. Good night TK."

"Good night Kari." Replied TK. They both hung up. TK went back over to his bed and laid down. _Well, she loves you TK._ TK laid there for a second. _Loves me... she loves me..._ TK then sat up qucikly with the look of shock on his face. "She loves me?"

TK yelled. "She loves me, I can't believe it!"

His mother was able to hear him from the living room. She smiled. "Well, he sounds happy."

TK laid back down on his bed. "Wait." He said to himself. "Did I hang up on her? Oh no, what if she won't love me anymore?" TK put his hands to his head. "I've got to see her, i'll make plans with her for tomorrow. I need to tell her how I feel." TK turned over to his side and closed his eyes. _I love you too Kari, I love you too._

TK fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Kari. He knew what he had to do, and he intended on doing it.

**What'cha think about the first chapter of this short story? Reviews would be dandy. :] Rated M for good reason, as you will be able to tell. **


	2. II

_**Chapter 2**_

TK woke up early, his mother was even still in bed. Patamon was sleeping in his hat, so TK decided to let him sleep. TK went out to the living room. He wasn't fully awake yet, so he had neglected to make his bed. He was still in his pajama bottoms, and had no interest in changing yet. He also had no shirt on, exposing his upper body. He plopped down on the couch and groaned.

"Ouch... Son of a..." He reached to his shoulder. It hurt so bad that he couldn't even touch it. "Grrr." TK leaned forward to the remote.

Patamon came flying out of the room with TK's hat. TK didn't notice yet.

TK clicked the TV on. He groaned again at the TV. "Nothing but infomercials."

Patamon was hovering over TK's head with his hat. He decided to set it on TK's head to see his reaction. He dropped the hat on TK, it covered his eyes,.

"Patamon?" TK said with a laugh.

"Good morning TK." Patamon flew down to the couch. "Why up so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep anymore." Said TK.

"Do you feel better TK?"

"A little," TK groaned again. His shoulder was in pain. "Patamon, could you check my shoulder, it's killing me."

"Sure." Patamon flew up to TK's shoulder and examined it. "Oh my gosh TK!"

"What?" Said TK. "What's the matter."

"Your shoulder, it's bleeding."

"What?" TK reached to it and rubbed his hand on it, ignoring the pain. He looked at his hand. "Your right, it is." There was blood, not alot, but a little.

"I'll get you some bandages." Patamon flew to the bathroom to get them.

TK leaned forward so he wouldn't get blood on the couch. TK's mom walked out to the living room. "Good morning son. Oh my, what happened to your shoulder?"

"Hey Mom. I don't know." Said TK. His mother walked up and touched his shoulder. TK hissed in pain.

"Oh look." Said Nancy. She pointed to a spring sticking out of the couch. "That's not good."

"Grrr." TK was in pain.

Patamon had returned with bandages. "Here I come TK!"

* * *

It was around 2:30 PM, TK was taking a walk with Patamon on his head. His wound was all patched up. It was cleaned and bandaged up. The spring was cut and removed from the couch. TK was walking over to the Kamiya's apartment, hoping to surprise Kari.

"TK," Said Patamon, "Where are we going?"

"To Kari's house." TK sighed. "I need to see her."

"So that means I get to see Gatomon." Patamon laughed.

"What, have a date?" TK said with sarcasm.

"No," Patamon barked, "I just have to talk to her about something."

TK laughed. "That's nice." TK went silent. _Kari, I hope you meant what you said._ He arrived outside of the apartment building and began to go up. Once outside the front door, he took a breath. _Okay, here we go._ TK began to knock.

It was about thirty seconds before the door opened. It was Tai. "Hey TK."

"Hey Tai, what's up?" Said TK.

"Nothing, getting ready to go play soccer." Tai stretched. "Come on in buddy." Tai turned around to walk to the kitchen. TK followed him.

Tai sat down in the recliner, Agumon was on the couch trying to open a can of soda, but couldn't because of his big claws. TK sat down, and Patamon flew onto the back of the couch.

"So, TK." Said Tai, "What' brings you here?"

"Well." Said TK. "I uh..." He looked at Agumon. "Uh oh, I better move." TK got up and Agumon finally got the can open, but it exploded.

"Darn it, now I'm all sticky." Said Agumon while laughing.

"You're not the only one." Patamon was also covered in soda. He had a scowl.

"Whoops. sorry about that." Agumon said.

"Good call on the move." Said Tai to TK.

"Yeah thanks." TK sat down in the other recliner, across the room from Tai.

"So anyway, what'cha doing over here TK?"

"Well," Said TK slowly, "I guess I kinda wanted to see Kari."

"Shy much?" Said Tai with a laugh.

"Well, I would have called first, but..." TK sighed. "Ya see, this whole situation with my Mother being jobless, and Matt being gone. It's making me act strange."

"Well, that's what Kari said." Tai leaned forward to reach toward his shoes. "She said you were acting strange."

"You know." Said TK. "What she said to me."

"Well, she does like you." TK looked to the floor. Tai continued. "She said that the only thing missing is you." Tai sat up. "She said she was going to tell you, but she didn't seem too happy last night, she seemed a little mad actually."

TK sighed. "I can't believe it."

"TK." Said Tai. "What happened?"

"I told her that..." TK coughed. "I told her that I wasn't ready." He felt tears welt up in his eyes. "I didn't think she actually liked me. I'm such an idiot."

"Well," Said Tai, "You're not an idiot, and I think you'll be happy to know something."

"What Tai?" Replied TK in the middle of his tears.

"Kari just left." Said Tai. "She went off to the store, then to go to your house."

"What?" TK looked up, his tears halted. "You mean, she's going there, right now?"

Tai nodded. "Come on, I'll drive you over right now." TK smiled and nodded. Tai smiled back and he and TK went down to his car. On the way down, Tai asked TK, "So, what are you going to tell her?"

TK responded, "I'm going to apologize, then ask her out!"

"Good." Said Tai, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do this? Now let's hope she still feels the same way."

"Way to make me feel better Tai." Barked TK.

"Sorry, I'm sure it'll be fine." The two boys got to the car, it had four doors, Patamon and Agumon sat in the back, Tai and TK in the front. They left for TK's house.

**TK is ready to tell Kari his feelings for her, and apologize to her. Will TK be able to keep his composure.**


	3. III

_**Chapter 3: III**_

**Warning: *LEMON* You've been warned, now I ain't gonna warn you again. :] Enjoy.**

**P.S You may have gotten an alert because... I was reading through this chapter for... well... reflections... of how it was written... don't get the wrong idea... o.O Well, and I found a lot of errors that I didn't like and couldn't believe that I made, words, putting the wrong names in areas. Stuff like that. Well, enjoy.**

Kari had beaten TK and Tai to TK's house, and Kari was in the living room chatting with TK's mother Nancy. The air conditioner was running, Nancy had just gotten home from a job interview.

The front door opened up with TK and Tai on the other side. TK walked in, looking out into the living room. She saw to heads, he kicked off his shoes and walked out to the living room. Tai did the same.

TK had to say something, Kari and his mother were both looking at him. He gulped. "Hey guys."

"Hey there son." Said Nancy. She looked behind TK to see Tai. "Hello Tai, how are you?"

"Hello Ms. Takashi, I'm great." Tai said respectfully.

"Hey TK." Said Nancy, "I got the job."

"Already?" Said TK, "That's great mom!" TK was cheery, then he looked to Kari, who looked a little bit sad.

"Hey Ms. Takashi," Said Tai. He motioned her out to the door. Nancy walked over to Tai, then Tai whispered to her, "They need some time to talk."

Nancy nodded and followed Tai outside. TK watched them go out, then turned his head to Kari. He slowly walked out to the living room. Kari stood up.

"Kari." Said TK in a low voice. "I'm sorry." Kari did not answer. Kari didn't have that sparkle in her eye that she usually had when TK looked at her. "Kari, please answer me."

Kari looked down, she seemed dark some how.

TK felt tears welt up. "Kari..." He said, "Please... I didn't mean..." She still gave him no response. He felt angry with himself. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore, they began to flow from his eyes. This caught Kari's attention. Before she could do anything, TK was in his room. He was leaning over his desk. He pounded his desk. "Son of a bitch! I knew this would happen!"

Nancy rushed back into the house. "Hey Kari, where's TK?"

"He's in his room." Kari sighed. "And he's pretty upset."

Nancy walked to TK's bedroom door. "TK honey." He didn't answer. "TK, please open the door."

TK walked to the door, he held his tears back, but it was still obvious that he was crying. He opened the door and sniffled, "What mom?"

"TK, what's the matter?" TK didn't answer, he just looked at the floor. "Well the place that hired me like me so much that they called me in to replace a sick worker tonight."

"Really, that's great." TK stifled a smile. "When do you have to leave?"

"Right now." Said Nancy. "I'll be back around 2:30 in the morning."

TK's eyes widened. "Wow, they ask alot don't they."

"Don't worry TK, there's food and drinks in the fridge, behave, got it?" TK nodded. "Okay, love you son, bye." His mother kissed him on the forehead and went out the door.

Kari had her hands together in front of her. TK stood in the door way to his room. She turned away and sat back down on the couch.

TK looked up and walked out of the door way. He walked into the living room and stood behind Kari. Tai opened the door and peaked in, Patamon flew into the house.

"Hey, I've gotta get going, see you later." Tai shut the door. The sound of the car starting and taking off made TK feel more safe. Patamon flew in front of him and floated there for a moment, TK's look told Patamon to leave them alone.

TK looked down at Kari. He smiled at the sight of her beautiful hair. "Kari?"

"Yes TK?" Replied Kari in a soft voice.

"Can I sit down?"

"It's your couch, go ahead."

TK sighed and went walked to the front of the couch, he sat down next to Kari slowly. He leaned forward and sighed again. "Kari, I need to talk to you."

"What about, TK?" Kari's words were soft.

"About what you said last night Kari." TK sighed. "Is it true?"

"TK." Said Kari, who then leaned forward. "It's true." Kari looked away. "But I know, your not ready."

This cause TK to turn around quickly and look at her. "Kari, I didn't know what I was saying." TK felt tears welting up again. "Kari, I didn't think you liked me like that." His tears flowed out from his eyes. "When you said that, I didn't have the sense to catch what you said. I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was filled with joy once I caught on, but then I remembered that we ended the call. I've been worried so much Kari." TK grabbed her arm. Kari looked, her eyes still missing the sparkle. "Kari, I love you."

Kari's eyes lit up. "TK, you really mean that?"

TK smiled. "Of course I do."

Kari smiled. The sparkle TK loved about Kari's eyes returned. "I love you too TK."

"Be my girl friend?" TK's heart began to race.

Kari closed her eyes. "Yes TK." Kari opened her eyes.

TK slowly leaned into Kari, Kari leaned as well. They shared a long deep kiss together. TK's hormones began to build up. Kari could tell, but she didn't care. They released, TK's face was red, he knew what was happening. Kari pulled TK down on her, unknowingly grabbing his bad shoulder.

"Grrr." TK Groaned in pain.

"Oh no," Said Kari, "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder." TK sat back up, pulling off his dark green shirt. Kari got up to her knees and looked at the bandaging on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Asked Kari.

"Spring sticking out of the couch this morning"

"I'll be careful TK." Kari sighed. "Sorry."

TK looked at her. "No worries." TK grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom.

"What are you doing TK?" Kari said with a giggle.

They got to TK's room and went in. "You'll see." Said TK. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her deeply. "Just wait here." TK stood up and walked to his desk. He opened his top drawer and rummaged around for a moment. He grabbed something and shut the drawer, he hit it behind his back.

"What do you got there?" Said Kari

"You'll see." TK leaned over top of Kari and began to make out with her. Kari was becoming very aroused by how TK was handling her. He stuffed the box into his pocked quickly while she was distracted by his lips. TK broke a away from a kiss. He was breathing heavily. "Baby." He Said. "I'm going to lose control, do you want me to stop?"

Kari shook her head no and bit her lip. This was the sign to TK to go for it. He was already shirtless, he played with the bottom of Kari's pink shirt, then lifted it up to above her breasts. Her bra was white and lacy, and the clip holding it together was in the front, and her breasts we popping out just slightly. It was then that nothing could stop him. He finished pulling off her shirt. She giggled and pulled him down on her into a deep kiss.

She broke away. "Oh TK." TK slid down her body to her breasts and began to un hook the clip. "TK." Said Kari, "Use your teeth." She said with a sexy growl.

TK nodded and rested his face between Kari's breasts, he bit the clip a few times and it came undone, then he slowly removed the bra from Kari's body. "Wow, Kari, you're amazing." TK started to caress her breasts. Kari let out a light moan. He found this enjoyable and began to suck on her breasts. Kari moaned during this, she began undoing TK's pants and sliding them off of him. Once all the way off, TK was down to his black boxers, he stopped what he was doing to pull off her shorts, they were denim shorts, and they were really short. He slip them off to reveal her pink colored panties, also lacy, and tight to Kari's body. TK's carnal desires took over. He slid his hands under Kari's legs and up to her panties, and pulled them off her. She was completely naked. "Damn you're sexy." Said TK. TK slid up and began to kiss her stomach. It was smooth to his lips.

"Oh... TK." Kari let out in a moan.

TK kissed her lower, and lower until he got to just above her opening. For a moment, his sense came back. He looked up at her. "Kari, you sure?"

"Yes TK, Go ahead."

TK nodded and went back down. He slid his tongue from her clitoris, all the way down her opening, causing Kari to moan and arch her back slightly. TK was enjoying this, it was new to him, but he couldn't stop. He continued to lick Kari's soft opening, and even pressed his lips to it a few times. Kari reached her hand down and touched TK's hair. TK slid his tongue slightly in her opening, causing her to clench her fist with TK's hair. Kari began to have an orgasm.

"Oh Yes TK, Yes!" She yelled as she moaned. He arching back then rested on the bed, while she breathed heavily. TK climbed up her body and rested on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Okay TK." Said Kari. "Get on your back."

TK didn't think to say anything, he just did as she said. Kari sat on TK's chest with one knee on each side of him. TK stared at her body, she was very sexy. She had developed very much in the past two years. Her bra size was 36 C, and had an hourglass figure. She leaned down on him and kissed him over and over again, she began to stray away from his mouth and made her way down to his chest, then got off of him and laid on his side so she could kiss his stomach, until she got to the white waitsband of TK's boxers.

"Well, looks like you're ready." Said Kari with a giggle, while pointing to TK's boxers. He had a bulge sticking out. TK blushed and Kari just laughed, then she began to slide the boxers off of TK's body, exposing his erection. Kari pulled them all the way off and threw them to the floor. She sat there looking at his erection. "Wow TK." Said Kari. "You're pretty um, large."

"Really?" Said TK, "You think so?"

"Of course." Kari giggled and touched his penis. TK shivered a bit. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Kari applied pressure to her grip of his hardened Man hood and began to jerk it up and down slowly. TK began letting out sighs of pleasure as she did this, she began to move her hand faster.

"Oh, Kari." Said TK with a sigh.

Kari giggled and leaned her face down close to his penis. She kissed the head of it a few times, then circled her tongue around it. TK moaned on pleasure. Kari was enjoying this, she then opened her mouth enough to fit the head inside of her mouth, then she slowly pushed her head down on his penis.

"Kari, oh." TK clutched the bed sheet.

Kari began to bob her head up and down on TK's erection, causing him to arch slightly. She decided to get creative and just slightly graze her teeth along his cock. He brought his hands to his face, not because it hurt, but because it gave him extreme pleasure. She brought her head to the tip of his cock and sucked on it.

"Oh yes Kari, yes!" TK used his arms to push himself up so he could see how Kari was handling his manhood. He enjoyed the sight. He then felt Kari's tongue massaging the head of his cock. He lost the strength in his arms and fell back, bringing his arms to his sides.

Kari then began to stroke the base of his penis, causing a rush of pleasure to run through TK's body. "Kari, yes!" He yelled. He couldn't control himself anymore. He then reached his climax, releasing his warm seamen into Kari's mouth. Kari pulled away from TK's penis and looked at him.

"Oh Kari." He Said while breathing heavily. "That was... amazing."

Kari smiled and swallowed the load. "It tasted good too." Said Kari. She then climbed his body to give him a deep kiss. This brought TK's arousal higher than it was before. He then flipped her to her back.

"Kari." Said TK while looking down at her soft vagina.

"Yes TK," She said, "I'm ready."

TK reached to his side, forgetting that his pants were off. He looked around for them, luckily for him, they were still on the bed. TK reached into the pocket and grabbed the box that he took from his desk drawer. It was a box of condoms, he opened it and pulled a package out. He threw the box to his desk and began to open up the package and put the condom on. He then mounted Kari between her legs.

"Ready Kari?" Asked TK lightly.

"Mmmhmmm." Replied Kari. "TK, kiss me while you start, please."

TK nodded and kissed her deeply. While kissing her, he slowly pushed his cock into her opening, causing her to moan in between kissed. He then thrusted the rest of it inside of her. She moaned in pain and pleasure.

"TK, yes!" Yelled Kari.

"Oh Kari." TK said with pleasure.

TK pushed himself in and out of Kari. She rocked her hips as TK thrusted her. Kari was crying a little bit, not loudly, a few tears and pants.

"Kari, are you okay?" Said TK with concern. "Should I stop."

Kari shook her head no. "TK, I feel more pleasure then pain, keep going."

"Okay." whispered TK. He once again kissed her and began to thrust.

"Oh... yes... TK." Said Kari between pants.

This went on for a few minutes. TK slid his arms under Kari's body and lifted her up. They kissed deeoly, then TK fell back to lay down with Kari mounted on top of him. She began to rock her hips almost automatically.

"Kari, don't stop." Moaned TK.

"I won't TK, I won't." Kari leaned over TK to give him a deep kiss. She bounced on him. After a while, he began to feel his climax coming. Kari felt hers coming as well.

TK flipped Kari back onto her back and began to thrust her harder than he was before.

"Oh TK, yes!" Kari felt a rush of pleasure consume her body. "Yes TK, Yes, Ah!"

Kari's orgasm caused TK to have his orgasm. He felt himself shoot his load as he thrusted her deeply. They began to relax. Their heart rates slowing down steadily.

TK then pulled out and fell to Kari's right side, the one facing the door. They both were breathing heavily. TK pulled Kari into his arms and held her tight, she was warm, and so was he.

"Kari, I love you." Said TK. "I really love you."

"I love you too TK." Replied Kari with a pant.

TK pushed himself up to his knees, removed his condom and threw it in the trash, then he looked up to the ceiling. He had tears in his eyes.

Kari sat up. "What's the matter TK?"

TK sighed. "I just," TK looked into her eyes. "Need someone to be here with me."

Kari hugged him. "TK, I'll always be here. Always."

TK's tears began to fade. "Really, always?"

Kari smiled, her warm skin pressing against TK's, "Always TK, always."

TK smiled and pulled her into a kiss. This kiss lasted a lifetime to each other. They broke away and looked at each other. TK began to speak. "Why don't we get dressed and go out to the living room, if we fall asleep in here, Mom is sure to find out."

"Yeah." Kari said.

* * *

TK was laying on the couch watching TV, he and Kari had taken a shower together, it was about 6:30 PM, they had fallen asleep on the couch for a few minutes after they sat down. TK woke up and went to the shower, not knowing that Kari would follow him. Kari was still getting dressed. Patamon was on the arm of the couch.

"So, TK, what did you guys do all night?" Said Patamon.

"We..." TK stopped. "We explored each other."

"Oh..." Said Patamon. Then he figured out what TK meant. "Oohhh... TK... you're bad."

"Shh..." Said TK. "You didn't hear it from me, and you can't tell mom."

"I promise I won't."

Kari came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She was rubbing it around to dry out her hair. She set it on the back of the couch and laid down on TK. TK wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body.

"Hey TK." She said with a sigh. "Miss me?"

"Yeah." Said TK. He kissed her and leaned his head back onto the pillow.

"I love you, TK." Said Kari lightly.

"I love you too." Replied TK.

* * *

The front door opened. Nancy walked in with her bag and a few plastic bags. She walked out to the kitchen and put the groceries away. It was around 1:30 AM "TK," She said, "Are you still awake?" She walked to the living room, she saw the blanket, so she walked to the front of the couch. TK was laying on his back, holding Kari close to him with his arms, and with the blanket over them.

Nancy just smiled. "I guess they made up." She turned to go back out to the kitchen.

They slept soundly, nothing would disturb them.

**What'cha think, never done something like this before so I don't know how I did, oh, keep in mind, there is one chapter left, it will be up soon!**


	4. IV

_**Chapter 4: IV  
**_

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I lost all the information for this story, (long story) and I just got it back, (also a long story) so needless to say, you guys have waited and are probably ticked off, well, hopefully this pays for it all, Final Chapter. enjoy!**

It was 7:30 in the morning, bright orange light was shining through the shades that hung in the windows. TK was sound asleep, he was exhausted from the previous night. Patamon was sleeping on the arm rest. Kari however was not curled up in TK's arms like she had been for the night. The blankets were still over him though. TK began to stir, he opened his eyes and looked around. The light in the room glowed. TK sat himself up and looked around.

"Damn..." He said to himself. "What time is it?" He looked around until he spotted the clock on the cable box. "7:30? I could still sleep for two more hours." He yawned a bit, then realized Kari was not there. "Wait, where is Kari?"

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, his mother was in there. She turned to greet him.

"Good morning son."

"Morning, how was it?" Said TK with a yawn.

"It was actually alright." Said his mother, "Most of the time I'll work during the day, but they will have me doing night shifts as well."

"That's cool." He looked around, Gatomon was standing on a stool.

"Well good morning, it's about time." Gatomon picked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, I'm not up until 9:00." TK yawned.

"I'll tell you where Kari is if you wake up Patamon for me."

TK turned around and went out to the living room. He picked up Patamon, which woke him up.

"Hey," He yawned, "Why you wake me up?"

"Your girlfriend is here." He brought Patamon to the kitchen and set him down on the table.

Gatomon growled playfully. "Good morning sleepy head."

Patamon yawned. "Good morning."

Gatomon hopped off the stool and walked to the living room. "Come one, you can fly can't you."

"I just woke up." Patamon said. Then he gave up and flew to the couch. "Fine, you win."

"TK." Said Gatomon, "Go outside."

"What?" Said TK, then he sighed. "Alright I'm going." TK walked to the door and slipped his shoes on. He opened the door and walked outside.

The orange light radiated off of everything, the early morning cool air was refreshing to TK's skin. He breathed in the air, letting it circulate through his lungs, then exhaled. "Man this is nice." He looked around the street, and felt the air circulate around him.

"TK?"

"Kari?" Said TK.

"TK, over here." Called out Kari. She was in her pajamas, and was across the street by the river. She looked back at TK who crossed the street quickly and greeted her. "Good morning sleepy."

"Good Morning." Said TK. "Are you usually up this early?"

"No, but it's such a beautiful morning." Kari sighed and reached around TK's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Actually, I did." Said TK, still mesmerized by the kiss. "What about you?"

"I slept great!" Said Kari cheerfully.

They looked at each other, their thoughts practically linked because of what they were thinking about, the previous night.

TK was worried, he didn't know if it was right or not. "So..." Said TK. "About last night..."

"Shhh." Said Kari. "I enjoyed every minute of it." TK let out a sigh of relief and fell into a trance, he stared into her eyes. Kari giggled at this. "So, what should we do today?"

TK snapped out if his trance. "Uh, I don't know." TK blushed because of how obvious he was being.

"How about..." Kari brought her finger to her lip and bit, TK watched in awe, dazzled by her every move, Kari then spoke, "How bout we just stay here, we'll find something to do."

"Uh," Said TK, "Well sure."

Kari turned to him and embraced him in a hug, then looked up into his eyes, he looked into her eyes too, they then shared a long kiss, with the orange sun light reflecting off of them.

**Two Weeks Later:**

The streets of Odaiba were crowded. People could hardly walk because of other people taking up space and walking room. In the park, things were a little more settled down. Birds flew around, the sun was high, and it was cool out, unusual for summer, but at least it wasn't broiling hot.

There were basketball courts set up at the park, and TK was on the court, shooting hoops. He wasn't alone, he was there with a few of his basketball buddies.

The ball was shot up at the net by one kid, it bounced off the back board and TK caught it.

"Over here man." Yelled one of his team mates. TK then passed it, and it was shot up.

TK was distracted by a whistle and then a familiar voice.

"Hey, TK!"

TK recognized the voice, it was Kari, he stopped and turned to her. "Oh, hey!" He called out back.

"Watch out man!" Called out another kid, TK looked up and got driven in the face with the basketball.

Patamon, who was sitting on a power pole, covered his eyes with his ears, "Poor Poor TK."

"You alright bro," Said one kid, who extended a hand to TK, who accepted the hand and got up.

"Yeah I'm fine." TK looked over to Kari, who had her hands over her mouth. "Hey guys, I just remembered that I have something to take care of."

"Alright man, take care."

"Thanks," Said TK as he walked away from the court, and over to Kari.

"Oh my god." Said Kari, "Are you okay? I hope you're okay."

"I'm alright Kari, it's nothing... really." Kari grabbed TK and held him tight. TK spoke, "Kari, i'm fine, okay?"

Kari looked up at TK. "I know, you're strong."

From the road, Ken and Davis were able to see the basketball court, and because TK and Kari were still next to the court, were able to see them as well.

"Hey Davis, look." Said Ken, pointing to the basketball court.

"Hey, isn't that TK... and... and Kari?" Davis looked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah, they're together man, it's about time." Ken laughed a bit.

"Since when? But... I... I mean... What?"

"They've been together for like two weeks, TK told me like two days after they got together."

Davis looked back at Ken, "Oh, and he doesn't tell me? Some friend."

"Don't be sore Davis, you should be happy for them." Ken stopped and turned to the basketball court again, they were gone. "Hmm... they've disappeared."

"Sneaks..." Said Davis, "You know, this really sucks, I wish I had known."

"Why, so you could just complain and be jealous all the time?"

Davis got in Ken's face aggressively. "No! I don't even feel that way anymore, jeez man." Davis walked away.

Ken just stood there, letting Davis go, he was going home anyway. "He'll be just fine."

"Psst!"

"Hmm?" Ken turned to a patch of trees in the park and saw TK, "Hey man." Said Ken.

"Hey," Said TK, "If you want to make Davis even more jealous, I have something you can tell him." TK smirked and laughed a bit.

"Something?" Ken thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean tell him what you told me."

"Exactly, about the 'you know what' and the 'you know where.'"

Kari knew exactly where this was going and stuck her hands around his head. "No Ken, I don't think that will be necessary, just leave him be, he'll find out eventually anyway." Kari then pulled TK down into the ground with a thud.

Ken closed his eyes and shook his head. _Hmrph, Kari knows that I know as well. Oh well, best keep it between us three, don't want the word getting around that TK and Kari did... well... you get the point... wait, why am I talking to myself? _Thought Ken. "Hey guys." Said Ken, "I gotta get going, don't worry, Davis won't know about the 'you know what' and the 'you know where.' That's a promise." Ken then ran off.

Kari watched Ken run off, "Wait, his house is the other way."

"He's going to see Yolei." Said TK, "You know... to try and tell her his feelings... something that I didn't think Ken would ever do."

"Oh." Said Kari. "Well, they'll make a cute couple." Kari turned around, remembering what she pulled him on the ground for. "Hey, you told Ken about that night didn't you."

"Well, I mean." TK had no way out of this one. "I was just... he suspected... grrr..." TK gave in, he knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one. "Okay, yes I told him. We've become great friends, and I didn't feel right keeping it from him. He pretty much knew from the way I was talking, and if I lied, I..."

"Shush." Said Kari. TK felt like he was in deep trouble, like the world was about to crash down on him, but instead, Kari sat down next to him and leaned against him. "Don't worry about it, I actually told someone too."

"Really?" Said TK, with a few blinks, "Who?"

"You'll laugh." Said Kari, "I told Yolei."

"Wow," Said TK, "What a coincidence." TK began to laugh.

Kari grabbed TK and laid down with him. "Don't worry, she won't tell a soul." Kari cuddled up to him and held his face.

TK lowered his eye lids and smiled, "I love you Kari."

"I love you too TK."

The two then shared a long kiss in the grass and the bushes, enjoying every second of it. Once they let go, the both fell asleep in each others arms, letting themselves relax, without a single worry.

**And that's it, hope you liked it, reviews would be great, sorry for the wait, it is a long story, but thanks for reading and being patient, now, I must go and work on my other projects and hopefully be done with them soon, thanks, review, and See ya later.**


	5. A Note To You Guys, Hey!

_**A Note to the Readers: Hey!**_

**Hey guys. It's been a while, and I wasn't planning on doing this for a while, but I did start a new story, and if you've subscribed to me, you're probably already reading it. It's kinda like this, only it focuses on two things. TK and Kari. And an O.C. There will be lemon in that one too for all of you... lemon... likers... o.O But I enjoyed writing this story, and I enjoy writing for you guys. I feel a lot more at home writing these stories, and being able to share them with people like you. Thanks a lot.**

**The New story is called **_**Digimon: The Blade of Kurai.**_** It's rated M. So search for it, or go to my profile. Now, I will speak with a few characters about their experiences.**

I'm in this white world of words, I see TK across the page. I yell...

"Hey TK!"

He says...

"Hey... author dude? Whatever your name is."

"KRicci93..."

"Whatever..."

"So anyway, how was your last few days?"

"They were great! I had so much fun. Kari and I went down to a beach and swam for hours."

I raise my eyebrow, he immediately knows what I'm talking about.

"Oh, that was pretty awesome!"

I hold my hand to my face. "So... wanna do it again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see my friend... you'll see..."

"Oh you mean the..." I punch him in the face, knocking him out.

"It's a surprise..."

**So check out the new fic, I'll say it again. **_**Digimon: The Blade of Kurai**_** now available to read. It's on my profile, easiest way to access it now. So check it out.**

**Thanks everyone!**


End file.
